


You make me feel whole again

by Paragons_Lust



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragons_Lust/pseuds/Paragons_Lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what're we doing tonight?" asked Foxy as he watched the monitor in Mike's hand.</p><p>"Sitting around doing nothing, what do we usually do?" Mike returned. Foxy thought for a moment.</p><p>"It could be worse, Mikey." said Foxy. Mike turned his head, with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"You could be alone. Or I could be alone, in the cove."</p><p>Mike grinned. "Well I wouldn't want that." he muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel whole again

He felt so out of place, hearing nothing but the click of his soes on the waxed tile floors of the pizzaria he had just entered. His eyes adjusted to the near darkness of the room, only being able to see a few tables decorated by colorful table clothes and party hats.

"See you in the morning, Mike!" said a nearby voice. Mike just glanced over his shoulder and waved, barely showing any sort of emotion. 

Mike never bothered to speak to the day shift workers, the only real interaction he had with any of them was when he entered at Eleven fifty five sharp. Other than that, he was a ghost.

"Hey Mike, can I ask you something?" asked the day worker. Mike quickly tried to remember the girls name, but he had no luck.

"Uh, sure.... " Mike replied nervously. His eyes scanned to her name tag, hoping she still had it on. " ...Jenny" he continued, trying to seem a bit less nervous.

She smiled. "Is it true what they say about the characters, like roaming around at night?" Mike sighed at her curiosity, trying to remember what the Phoneguy said.

"If you were forced to sing those same, stupid songs for over twenty years, you would probably get irritable at night too." he replied, trying not to let on about the truth of what went on at night.

She nodded. "If things get weird, why do you keep coming back everynight?" She asked, shattering his excuse.

"I have my reasons." he returned. Mike quickly glanced around the party room, his eye darting between the stage and pirates cove.

Jenny raised her brow. "Well that's... intresting." Mike showed a forced smile, hoping she would leave. The two stood in silence for a moment, but as midnight drew closer something occured to Jenny.

"Here, management told me to give you this." She drew a plain white letter from her shoulder bag and passed it to him. He took the letter and held it at his side. He nodded, then turned and began to head toward his office.

As he walked he heard what he assumed to be Jenny leaving and the door shutting. He started to walk, not even bothering to check his watch. The anxiety slowly set in, just as he realized he was alone.

He was now in the hall, his office to his right and on his left numerous drawings made by children, just like the ones who had been murdered all those years ago. As he stopped to look at them, he heard a distant, deep, distorted laugh.

He turned and looked back to see everyone on the stage, just as they were previously. He tightened the grip on the letter in his hand, then raised his left wrist. His eyes locked onto the time, instantly shivering as he read the blue led letters. Twelve forty six, it read.

He darted to his office, just as a set of magenta eyes locked onto him. He stepped into the surprisingly well lit room, switched on his fan, then took a seat in his desk chair like always. He gripped the arms of his chair, already feeling anxious. He knew they would soon be here, so he whiped up the monitor.

He flipped through the area, first the stage, where everyone was still in place. He let out a sigh of relief, then went on to pirates cove. The curtain was closed, but a golden eye still managed to peer out, making Mike bite down on his bottom lip.

He lowered his camera and began to open his letter, which he read to himself. 

"Dear Mr.shmidt, we received your request for better power source during the night, but we regret to inform you we cannot fulfill your request." Mike sighed in anger as he finnished the paragraph, then moved onto the next.

"We also regret to say that we are forced to lower your payment by ten percent, considering your lack of proffesionality. We have received word of your foul odor and perspiration. 

If you cannot imrpove yourself we will be forced to take action." Mike sighed and raised his left hand to his forehead, already annoyed enough before he read the letter.

He crumpled the paper and threw it towards his desk, to unhappy to hit the trashcan.

"Who the hell keep leaving all these fast-food cup everywhere?" he asked himself. He then slumped down into his chair, and once more raised the monitor.

Mike flipped through different areas of the building, "What the hell happened to the kitchen camera?" he muttered. He was tempted to ask one of the day shift workers, even though he would have to spend more time here than he wanted to.

A repeated patter of feet soon qued Mike to dart towards the left door, making him slam the large button. A figure then began to slam repeatedly on the door. Mike huffed out a hot breath, just as he heard a nearby pecking sound. His hand still on the previous button, he lunged forwards slamming his fist into the other door control.

And now he simply stood, panicked and sweaty because of a few noises. Just looking at pictures of these characters made him want to expire, but he couldn't explain why.

Mike quickly locked onto the power level, then down to his watch. It was already one twelve, and the power reserve was down by fifteen percent. After a feeling of relief came over him, Mike headed to the left window.  
He looked through, not turning on the light to conserve power. He cracked open the door to find nothing at all, just a few posters. He stuck his head into the hall, peering into the darkness of the party room where he could still manage to make-out a dark figure, seemingly watching from a distance. 

Mike turned back into the office, not before catching a glimpse of a golden face on a poster. His head quickly shot back to find nothing but the usual Freddy Fazbear poster. "It' Me" he thought, the words than had ran threw his head every so often. Even after a decade, he still couldn't forget the golden suit. The very one the murderer had used.

Mike sighed, knowing all of his freinds were dead and there was nothing he could do. He lloked up towards the right door, the to the power meter. He clicked the clunky door control button. The hall was empty, thankfully.

Mike returned to his station, planted in his chair with his eye glued to the monitors. He once again locked onto the stage, except now only freddy was in his propper place. He dotted over to pirates cove, where Foxy was comfortable in place.

He could hear rattling in the kitchen, Foxy singing his song, and Freddy was on the stage. But that only left one. Mike flipped the camera to the halls, not realizing how close to death he was. The beeping of the monitor was so normal to him now, almost as much as the wheezing he was making. He then realized he wasn't the one wheezing. 

He began to inch the camera down, hoping it was just a hallucination. But as he saw the yellow color, he know what was coming. As he locked onto the animatronics lifless face, it's magenta eyes seemed so full of life, yet so dead.

It pushed forward,stareing into his soul while letting out a piercing scream with a force like no other. Mike dropped the monitor as he fell back, tipping his chair over. His hat flew off and he was flat on his back, with that "Thing" in the office with him. The world went silent as Mike tried to rise, hoping it wouldn't happen. But it did.

"I win!" said Chica in a joyfull voice.

"You don't have to scream..." Mike said as he picked himself up from the ground. He brushed his ebony black hair out of his eyes.

"But that's how I win, silly!" she replied with a smile.

The digruntled night guard turned to pick up his chair of the ground, just as he and chica began to hear the sounds of running.

"Can I stay in here with you?" he asked nervously.

Mike sighed, then returned. "Sure."

Foxy smiled and cuddled up next to Mike. Foxy then put his right arm over to Mike, pulling his friend closer. He laid his head on his favorite night guards shoulder, making him smile. Mike and Foxy both looked towards Chica, waiting for a comment.

"What?" Mike asked, unaware of how Chica saw the two.

Chica smiled and thought. "Nothing!" she said happily.

She then turned towards the door. "I'm going to find Bonnie and Freddy. Have fun you two!" She then left the two, leaving to tell her other friends of her victory over a high-strung college student.

"So what're we doing tonight?" asked Foxy as he watched the monitor in Mike's hand.

"Sitting around doing nothing, what do we usually do?" Mike returned. Foxy thought for a moment.

"It could be worse, Mikey." said Foxy. Mike turned his head, with an eyebrow raised.

"You could be alone. Or I could be alone, in the cove."

Mike grinned. "Well I wouldn't want that." he muttered.

Foxy smiled, then nuzzled his nose up to Mikes neck. Mike wrapped his left arm around his favorite pirate, his cheeks became as red as the fox's fur. It seemed like Mike was letting Foxy into the office more and more as the weeks went on, but this was type of thing was becoming more frequent between them.

"You make me feel whole again." Muttered Foxy in a low voice. He didn't mean to, but it slipped out. Mike put down the monitor, then raised his right hand to Foxys head, stroking his face.

Foxy had been left alone and abandoned for years. Just a torn memorie, never to perform again. He was a shell of his former self, with nothing left to live for. Until he met Mike.  
Mike rested his chin on the pirate foxs head, while he continued to nuzzle up nose first to the night guards neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely one of the best things I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
